


Unwell

by mania_jests



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pining!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mania_jests/pseuds/mania_jests
Summary: Dan just wants to leave the party.  Phil just wants people to wear cloaks more often.





	

“Where you going?"

  
“I was actually just looking for you,” said Dan as he carefully draped his coat over his arm. “I'm about to head off."

  
Phil blinked, surprised. “Oh. Alright, lemme just go get my coat-”

  
“You should stay, you look like you’re having fun.”

  
Phil frowned. “What about you?”

  
“I’ve called a cab.” He hadn’t actually. Phil looked ready to protest, so he spoke again before he could try. "Phil, really, go enjoy yourself.”

  
Phil looked conflicted. “Are you alright?”

  
“Yes, of course,” he lied.

  
Phil narrowed his eyes at him and waited expectantly.

  
“Okay, so I may not be feeling particularly well," Dan eventually admitted.

  
“Right, well we’re both going then, where's that coat room-"

  
“Cloakroom,” Dan automatically corrected.

  
"That's a bit silly, don't you think? No one here's wearing a cloak," he replied as he walked in the exact _opposite_ direction of the cloak room. "Why don't people wear more cloaks nowadays anyway? That's just a missed opportunity, honestly."  He flailed his arms excitedly and Dan instinctively ducked lest he be poked in the eye.  "Let's get some cloaks made next for the Dan and Phil Shop!"

  
Dan couldn’t help but shake his head fondly, before reaching for Phil's forearm and pulling gently towards the right direction of the cloak room. “I really think you should stay,” he tried again.

  
“What, and leave you to turn off all the lights before you go to bed? You'll probably fall up the stairs while running back to your room - so I'm coming with you." Phil fixed Dan with what was probably a stern look. It came across a touch too adorable to be really effective. "And given that you're unwell, I’ll have you know that I can pour a mean pot of boiling water over a teabag.”

  
Dan tried not to laugh. “I’m not sure tea will fix what’s making me unwell.”

  
“Well you’re in luck, I also happen to know where to find the finest instant soup packets in the country.”

  
Dan sighed.

  
He wished instant soup could cure how terribly in love he was. 


End file.
